In video conferencing sessions, poor lighting can result in unevenly lit images with harsh, sharp shadows and potentially clipped highlight regions. Some video conferencing solutions strictly control the ambient light to produce the desired image quality. However, strictly controlled lighting can be expensive to implement and is often not practical for informal video conferencing sessions. One video conferencing solution uses video captured in the infrared (IR) light range at high frame rates compared to the visible light capture to modify visible light video using image based rendering. Another video conferencing solution calculates surface normals before relighting the video with light in the IR range. This solution requires an IR frame rate at least three times faster than visible frame. The higher frame rates required by some solutions requires additional bandwidth, additional computation and storage and additional power consumption for processing compared to lower frame rate solutions.
The drawings referred to in this Brief Description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.